Big House
Big House is a house model created by ExpitheCat on his birthday in 2010. It is a large, blue-green house with a red roof, and was created using a large amount of bricks. Since it's release, Big House has become it's own series of models that has been updated and used frequently in many places created by ExpitheCat, with 5 versions not including seperate versions for holidays or other circumstances Version 2 Big House V2 was on December 17, 2010. Retaining the same major layout and color scheme, Big House V2 adds a few changes. The model is now grouped, whereas each brick was seperate in the first version, and the front door is widened and a door that can be clicked to move inside is added to the area. This version also adds to the first version's interior, giving it a second floor and a TV, Table, Bed and a computer with desk added between the two floors, giving it more furniture and additions than the first version's that was simply a giant, empty room. Version 3 Version 3, released almost year after the first version on April 16, 2011 is a relatively minor update that adds more to the second version. A garage is added next to the house, containing a car with regen and a pool added to the back. The original computer desk is removed, and replaced with a ThomMac on the first floor and a ThomWindows 8 PC on the second. While the pool is used in some versions of Big House, the pool comes off as being relatively finicky due to the mock pool water being non-CanCollide however with the pool water not being anchored, which ends up causing issues with inserting version 3 at certain places. Both of it's other color scheme variants (Big Summer House and Big House in Halloween) do not have the pool water due to being inserted and recolored without anchoring the pool water in the Build mode. Version 4 Big House V4's release is spread out through the end of 2011 and up to the end of Q1 2012. The first version of Big House V4 is considered a "Beta" version that is only made available through a mystery box created by ExpitheCat. Not much is changed from V2 or V3 on the exterior, but there is much more added to the interior of the house, such as ExpitheCat's cats at the time, a couch, a SNES, a small ceiling fan, a shelf with a Coffee Mug, Megaphone and RC Remote and three pictures of Thomasfan6 himself at the time, the Thomasfan6 OC and his 8-bit cat drawing. As well, the screens on the computers are also changed to a Super Mario Bros picture for the ThomMac and a Chowder picture on the ThomWindows 8. Three months later, the second beta is released in an unknown way, either being never publicly released, released as a second gift/mystery box item or only being available for a limited time. This time, another computer, the ThomWindows Vista laptop is added on top of the table added in Big House V2, and the couch and truss are recolored lime green. Another table is added on the second floor containing a flower pot, a snowglobe and beach ball is added to the shelf, the pillow and blanket on the bed are recolored bright green and the Door being recolored to the blue-green color used throughout the rest of the house. The pool is removed in this version, however returns in the final version of Big House V4. After the two beta releases, the final version of Big House V4 is released on March 2, 2012, with another handful of changes. The SNES introduced in the two betas are replaced with a Wii, along with Wii accessories and a shelf with Wii games added next to the TV. In addition, a showcase of Virtual Console and WiiWare games are also added next to the Wii and the TV is given a screenshot of the MLP browser game "Super Pinkie World." The door is also given a decal and the Thomasfan6 OC picture is also added with ThomPony V2, however this decal is not seen by anyone but ExpitheCat due to not being moderated by ROBLOX. About a week and a half later, another version of Big House V4 is made that replaces the seperate bricks with resized bricks to reduce lag in places, and this version is also anchored. The pool is removed once again, and this becomes the final version of Big House V4 until 2016, and ends up becoming the most commonly used house in ExpitheCat's places as well as what is used for his house by his friends up until then. Version 5 After nearly 4 years of the release of Big House V4 and Big House V4 (Less Lag), ExpitheCat finally released the next version of Big House on January 31, 2016. This version particularly ends up being a massive overhaul to the original Big House design between both it's exterior and interior. Big House V5 is built upon Big House V4 (Less Lag) with major changes. One of the most notable changes of this version of Big House is that the roof is resized down to a much smaller and flatter than the previous versions, mostly to accommodate with the dynamic lighting feature added a year after the release of Big House V4 (causing the interior to be extremely dark) and the decal used in Big House V4 is removed to make it more clear when the door is clicked to go through. The green "Thomasfan6 Studios Car" is also replaced with an Alphys-colored car using one of the stamper models, however the same regen platform remains in this version. The interior of Big House is completely revamped in this version, and many things are taken out and replaced. The three cats, Wii, Shelf, Showcase and table (with the ThomWindows Vista laptop) are completely removed from this version, and original "dance floor brick" TV is replaced with a more detailed TV and Entertainment Center containing two bookshelves, an SNES, a Gamecube and a Tii U. The couch in front of the TV is replaced with a standard ROBLOX stamper couch and a more detailed table with two chairs is added to the first floor. The ThomMac in Big House V4 is also replaced with an Alphix Mint 17.3 computer and the truss used leading up to the second floor is replaced with a set of stairs. Throughout the house as well, the original "brick stud" surfaces are replaced with smooth surfaces. On the second floor of the Big House, the bed is redesigned to have a more detailed look and the ThomWindows 8 computer is replaced with an ATL Studios Probook 18. The pictures on the second floor are given a more detailed frame and are replaced with pictures of a Delorean, Rarity and Dr. Alphys. Another window is added to towards the back and a table with a "Tee Vee" mesh is also added to the second floor. With the release of Big House V5, ExpitheCat considers this to be the "final" version of Big House, with updates potentially being added to the model as time goes on. Version 5: 2017 Update With the promise made of Big House V5 being the "final" version of Big House, an update was made a year and around three months after the release of Big House on April 8, 2017, proving again to be a major overhaul to the Big House design. The entire house is given a more "realistic" look using the brick material for the majority of the house and more windows being added. The floor is also resized to provide a better look for the bottom exterior. Going with the resized roof, the house is given lamps and lights in the exterior to brighten up the house and go better with dynamic lighting. A kitchen and bathroom are added to the first and second floors respectively to give a change to the interior layout and making it more realistic. On the bottom floor, the TV is given an Overwatch figure and the consoles in Big House V5 are replaced with an ATL Studios Change and Joontropolis 4K in addition to ATL Studios and Joontropolis games being added to the left bookshelf of the TV. On the second floor, the bed is redone to give a more realistic look with the addition of a headboard and nightstand containing a lamp. A few desks are also added as well, one being an L-shaped desk containing an Expintertainment Studio Workstation, Plug-n-Draw and a journal saying "furries are the best furies 4ever lol." Across from it another table is added containing an Expitnertainment StudioPad and Expintertainment Pen Display, and a table added towards the back of the room is added with a CRT and SNES. The pictures added in Big House V5 are once again replaced with ExpitheCat's fursona "Expi", the PCMR logo and a picture of Mei. In this version, among the things removed are the Gamecube and Tii U (with the SNES staying but being moved to the second floor), the small downstairs fan, the ATL Studios computers, the Tee Vee and the table with flower pot on the second floor. Special Editions In addition to the major versions of Big House, there have also been special editions made in observance of certain holidays. Among them are: * Big house (Christmas Edition), 9/11/2010 - Special Edition of Big House V1, with a Christmas Tree added inside and a few bricks recolored to give the idea of snow. * Easter House, 3/12/2011 - Special Edition of Version 2, with the walls recolored to a "toothpaste" color, the door recolored pink, the roof recolored Light reddish violet and the floors recolored Bright yellowish green * Big Summer House, 5/17/2011 - Special edition of Version 3, with the doors recolored Institutional White, Floors recolored New Yeller, the ground recolored Cool Yellow and the ThomWindows 8 PC replaced with a ThomWindows 98 Summer Edition PC. Ironically, despite this being a summer-themed house, the water in the pool is missing due to the aforementioned oversight in Big House V3. * Big House in Halloween, 6/24/2011 - Special Edition of Version 3, with the floor, ground and door recolored Bright orange, roof and garage door recolored Deep Orange, Window pane recolored Cool Yellow, the car replaced with a witches' broom, a Jack-o-Lantern added on the ThomWindows 8 screen and a Jack-o-lantern stand in front of the house. Again, the pool water is missing from this special edition. * Big House V4 (Less Lag), 3/11/2012 - Special Edition of Version 4 where the individual bricks are replaced with resized bricks, the house is anchored and the pool is removed. Trivia * Big House and it's versions together remain the most used model across ExpitheCat's places. The Big House model and it's variants can be seen in ThomCity, WinCity, Thomasfan6's Yummy Burgers, Island DelThomO, Planet Thomy, "Easter" Island, ThomFortress 2, JoonCity: Thomasfan6 Edition, RarityLand, Peter Sam-Ville, ApplejackLand, Princess Luna Land, Pinkie Pie Land, Thomasfan6 & His Friends at the Beach, Thomasfan6 Film Place, EpicLand, USA, HalloweenLand, Thomasfan6's Birthday Party Place (2012), My Lab, Plants vs Noobs, Thomasfan6Land, Sodor Railway Friends: A New Beginning, ChristmasTown and ChristmasTown 2. * As an exclusive place to "AlphystheLizard Place Universe 2.0," ExpitheCat has made a place called "History of Big House" to go over the complete history of the Big House and it's different versions. * Despite the following issues not being addressed until Big House V4: Less Lag, some of ExpitheCat's friends had complained about the excessive amounts of bricks and unanchoring of the Big House models causing heavily amounts of lag. ExpitheCat had been considering a version that fixes this issue but it was not made until April 2012, two years after the release of the original Big House. Category:ROBLOX models Category:2010 models